Kyunierella Metropolitan
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary:" Park Kyuhyun bukanlah Cinderella. Meski kisah hidupnya mirip dengan gadis dalam cerita dongeng tersebut. Karena dalam hidup seorang Park Kyuhyun tidak pernah menerima penindasan yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan ketika sang Pangeran yang harusnya baik hati, justru tak sesuai bayangannya.
1. Prolog

" **Kyunierella metropolitan"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan cerita hidupnya boleh saja mirip atau mungkin sama persis seperti cinderella. Memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia dengan seorang appa yang begitu dermawan dan baik hati serta seorang umma yang sangat cantik dan berhati malaikat. Hingga suatu hari kebahagiaan itu harus tergantikan oleh kesedihan, karena sang umma yang wafat terlebih dahulu.

Lalu pada suatu hari ketika sang appa yang baik hati baru saja pulang dari dinas keluar kota, tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa seorang wanita yang lumayan cantik tapi tentu saja tidak jauh lebih cantik dari sang umma. Dan wanita itu juga ternyata sudah mempunyai dua anak perempuan yang seusia dengannya. Dan menurut kalian apakah ia juga akan mengalami penderitaan seperti kisah cinderalla yang asli?

Dan tentu saja TIDAK. Karena dia buka cinderella yang akan selalu diam saja jika dirinya tertindas. Ingat ia hanya memiliki jalan cerita hidup yang sama, dan bukan berarti ia juga akan hanya diam saja jika diperlakukan dengan buruk. Karena sekali lagi dirinya bukan cinderella tapi ia adalah 'Kyunirella'.

Dan tentu saja dalam cerita juga akan ada seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Tapi itu hanya dalam cerita dongengnya, bagaimana jika kenyataannya tidak seperti itu?. Dan bagaimana jika sang pangeran justru memiliki wajah yang bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari sang cinderella itu sendiri? Dan juga bermulut tajam?

Ini bukan cerita dongeng, tapi hanya kisah tentang dua orang yang memiliki jalan cerita yang sama. Tapi tentu dengan cerita yang lebih berwarna dan memiliki akhirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Kyunierella Metropolitan!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byuuuurrrr...

Kyuhyun, gadis manis bersurai coklat ikal itu langsung saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan gelagapan ketika dirasanya seseorang dengan kejam mengguyurnya tanpa ber'periketiduran?'. Padahal gadis manis itu yakin kalau hari bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Dan sialnya ia bahkan baru tidur selama 3 jam.

Gadis manis tersebut menolehkan pandangannya dengan tajam kesamping kanannya, tepatnya pada dua orang gadis yang menurutnya seperti nenek sihir jejadian itu. Tidak salah lagi bahwa keduanyalah yang telah mengguyurnya tadi. Dan brengseknya kedua penyihir nyinyir menyebalkan itu menatap senang sekaligus sinis padanya. 'Sial! Awas saja nanti!', batinnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu, heh?, cepat bangun! Males banget jadi orang!". Cela gadis dengan gummy smilenya, yang sering dikatai Kyuhyun seperti monyet. Yang akan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang di hukum oleh sang 'ibu tiri'.

"Aku baru saja tidur 3 jam", desis Kyuhyun kesal. "Bisakah kalian berdua tidak mengganggu ku?". Lanjutnya penuh penekanan. Ayolah Kyuhyun benar-benar masih mengantuk, setidaknya biarkan ia tidur sejam lagi.

"Enak saja! Hari ini kami ada kuliah pagi, jadi kau harus segera bangun dan buatkan sarapan secepatnya. Mengerti 'uri baby'?". Kali ini 'saudari'nya yang lain yang menyahuti. Gadis yang memiliki wajah childish dan pecinta ikan itu, menatapnya penuh dendam. Tentu saja begitu karena Kyuhyunsering sekali mencuri ikannya untuk digoreng.

Kyuhyun berdecak dan memutar kedua matanya malas. Sebelum ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendelik sadis pada dua gadis nyinyir yang berstatus sebagai dua noonanya itu. Dia heran bagaimana bisa appa baik hatinya itu harus bertemu dengan induk penyihir yang tak lain adalah umma dari kedua gadis menyebalkan tersebut. Kyuhyun selalu yakin bahwa sang appa pasti telah diguna-guna, makanya mau saja disuruh menikahi wanita penyihir hitam itu. Andai saja ummanya tidak wafat secepat ini, Kyuhyunjdi rindu ummanya.

"Kenapa malah bengong, hah?!". Sentak gadis bergummy smile itu dengan menatap tajam Kyuhyun balik.

"Sebentar kenapa, aku mau gantu baju dulu monyet". Sahut Kyuhyun datar. Tapi dalam hati senang lahir batin ketika melihat wajah gadis bergummy itu merah padam menahan amarah.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau menghina Hyukie, gadis evil!". Geram gadis berwajah childish tadi, tidak terima saudarinya kembali dihina oleh bocah evil itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?, kau ingin aku menggoreng ikan milikmu lagi, heh?". Ancam Kyuhyun menatap dengan seringai penuh kemanangan pada gadis berwajah childish tersebut Gadis itu tersentak. Merasa alarem berbahaya karena ikannya jadi ancaman ia memandang gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya Hyukie dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Jika sudah menyangkut masalah ikan kesayangannya gadis itu gampang sekali berubah labil. Gadis yang dipanggil Hyukie semakin merah saja wajahnya karena menahan amarah pada gadis manis bersurai coklat yang saat ini justru semakinmenyeringai senang. Hingga...

"UMMAAAAAAA...!" teriakkan nyaring dengan volume penuh itu membahana disetiap penjuru rumah mewahtersebut. Reflek Kyuhyun menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, tentu saja karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin gendang telinganya pecah. Dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ketika ia melihat seringai sadis dikedua wajah saudari yang tidak mirip tapi kembarnya itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja untuk membuat sang induk kedua penyihir nyinyir itu muncul.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae-ah .., kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?". ..., Nah, benarkan tidak adasemenit wanita yang tak lain sang induk penyihir alias sang umma tiri itu untuk datang kelokasi(baca: kamar Kyuhyun).

"Umma, bocah sialan itu mengataiku monyet lagi". Adu Eunhyuk dengan wajah sok merajuknya itu, membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya jengah, "Dan dia membantah perintahku, umma". Lanjutnya masih menggandeng tangan kanan ummanya dengan menatap judes kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dan dia juga berniat menggoreng ikan kesayanganku lagi umma". Donghae yang juga sudah berada disisi kiri sang umma ikut mengadu. Wajahnya mengerucut tidaklucu, membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjepit bibir monyong itu dengan jepitan jemuran. Sang ibu tiri menatap sang anak tiri tajam dan dingin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika mereka menjadi karakter anime pasti saat ini bisa terlihat dengan jelas jika ada aliran listrik tanda peperengan dikedua mata mareka.

"Jadi kau ingin melawan lagi?". Meski dengan suara biasa saja, Kyuhyun tau bahwa wanita yang sudah berstatus menjadi ummanya hampir setahun itu tengah mengancamnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan terus diam saja begitu?, jangan harap!". Ucap Kyuhyun sarkas. Ia bisa melihat kilat tersembunyi dibalik mata wanita yang tengah menatap tajam padanya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ..,", jeda sang ibu tiri sembari menatap wajah kedua putrinya sekilas seolah ketiganya tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kearah Kyuhyundengan senyuman yang ganjil.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melawanku, Kyuhyun-ah?".

"Aku. Akan. Mengadukan. Semuanya. Pada. Appa!", ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya. Ya, kali ini Kyuhyun akan menceritakan semua perlakuan buruk yang diterimanya dari sang umma dan kedua saudari tirinya pada appanya nanti saat beliau sudah pulang dari dinas keluar kota.

"Begitu ya?", Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban dari sang umma yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja, perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak. Apalgi ketika melihat senyum sang umma yang semakin ganjil.

"Ya. Agar appa tau semua keburukan yang kalian lakukan padaku!". Kyuhyun berujar mantap. Tidak peduli meski tubuhnya mulaisedikit menggigil karena diguyur tadi. Tatapan iris caramelnya masih menatap tajam umma tirinya.

"Lakukan saja. Dan saat itu juga kau tidak akan bisa lagi menemukam semua barang-barang kenangan milik umma mu dirumah ini,Kyuhyun-ah". Perkataan umma tirinya sukses membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua mata bonekanya. Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada siapapun yang menyentuh semua barang milik ummanya. Apalagi menghilangkannya. Kyuhyun semakin menatap tajam umma tirinya yang tersenyum meremehkan, dan juga menatap muak kearah dua saudarinya yang saat ini memasang wajah ingin dipermak ala Kyuhyun. Gadis manis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi turuti perintah kedua putriku dan juga diriku, jika kau masih ingin melihat semua barang-barang umma mu masih ada dirumah ini".

"Tapi jika kau masih tetap menyentuh barang milik ummaku ..,", Kyuhyun sengaja memberi jeda, sejenak ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menatap tajam ketiga penyihir jejadian itu,"Aku pastikan kalian akan merasakan akibatnya.". Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita sialan itu menuju kamar mandi sebelum ia mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sedangkan ketiga wanita yang saat ini tengah tertawa ria karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jadi penurut itupun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, masih dengan tawa menyebalkannya milik mereka. Tidak menyadari bahwa gadis manis yang menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka justru tengah tersenyum penuh arti didalam kamar mandi. Karena bagaimanapun seorang kyuhyun tidak akan mudah untuk ditaklukan. Jadi tunggu saja pembalasan dari Park Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~`


	3. Chapter 2

**"Kyunierella Metropolitan!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kaki menuju arah kampusnya, dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Gadis manis bak boneka itu terlihatbenar-benar sedang gondok, bibir ranumnya tak berhenti mengumpat, memaki atau apapunlah yang bisa menyalurkan rasa dongkol yang ada dihatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara tiga makhluk astral jejadian yang sialnya berstatus sebagai keluarganya itu. Yang selalu mencoba membuatnya menderita. Ya, meski jarang berhasil sih. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun dendam juga kalau terus-terusan seperti itu.

Sesaat gadis manis bersurai coklat tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Dan wajah yangsedari tadi terlihat tertekuk masam, dalamsekejap sudah tergantikan dengan senyum secerah matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Terlalu silau hingga beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya jadi salah paham, bahkan seorang anak yang melihatnyapun bisa nangis jejeritan. Ais, berlebihan!. Tapi bagaimana tidak jika melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang seperti malakait itu bercampur dengan seringai ala psikopat berdarah dingin?. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai tidak menyadari, kalau dia berdiri tepat dipinggir jalan yang tergenang air. Senyumpenuh kenistaan miliknya semakin mengembang saja. Saat Kyuhyun mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi pagi ketika membuat sarapan.

Bisa dibayangkan jika sekarang, mungkin sang umaa dan kedua noona tiri menyebalkannya itu pasti tengah mules-mules dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Ya, bagaimanpun itu adalah pembalasan darinya, karena induk penyihir beserta kedua anak gadis nyinyirnya yang menyebalkan baginya tersebut telah membuat tidurnya terganggu. Pake acara mengguyurnya lagi, jadi rasakan pembalasannya!.

FLASHBACK...

Setelah perdebatan tadi. Kyuhyun langsung memilih masuk ke kamar mandinya dengan perasaan gondok setengah mampus. Sebelum dirinya pergi kedapur dan membuat sarapan untuk para wanita cecunguk kurangajar yang pagi-pagi selalu membuatnya jengkel. Kadang kalau sudah begini Kyuhyun jad ingin menelfon sang appa, mengadu dan mendramatisir keadaannya biar tedengar sungguh menyedihkan selama ditinggal sang appa dinas keluar kota. Asal tau saja, appanya itu sangat baik hati bak malaikat tanpa sayap yang diturunkan dibumi. Tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang tau kalau sang appa juga bisa mendadak berubah jadi Lucyfer kalau tau dirinya terluka. Hm, mungkin nanti dia akan mencoba.

Selama memasak masih dengan perasaan gondoknya, gadis manis itu belum berhenti ngedumel juga rupanya. Bibir semerah cerinya ternyata masih merapalkan mantra seribu kutukan tak termaafkan untuk sang umma tirinya, jika apa yang dirapalkan Kyuhyun itu mempan niscaya sang umma tiri pasti sudah insaf. Begitu juga dengan kedua noona nyinyirnya yang menyebalkan itu. Nanti Kyuhyun akan menyogok semua penjual pisang yang ada untuk tidak berjualan, dan memastikan semua ikan peliharaan yang ada dirumahnya, ia buat untuk jadi menu utama saat makan malam nanti. Biartau rasa! Tapi mendadak semua perasaan gondoknya tiba-tiba saja menguap, saat ia melihat tiga nasi goreng yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya sudah tersaji diatas mejamakan. Tunggu, kenapa cuma tiga?, Ah, lihat itu kenapa ada seringai tersembunyi diwajah manis milik Kyuhyun?. Dan semakin kentara ketika ia mengingat ada bumbu paling rahasia dibalik pembuatan nasi gorengnya. Apalagi saat telinganya menangkap suara dan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun sudah berada diruang makan lebih dulu, duduk dengan tenang semabari menikmati roti selai coklat kesukaannya, meski dalam ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan tawa setannyasaat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadipada ketiga penyihir nyinyir jejadian itu. Diam-diam ekor matanya memperhatikan sang umma tiri yang mulai duduk ditempat yang biasa ditempati appanya. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir, mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan menaruh lem atau paku sekalian disana. Lalu memperhatikan kedua saudari'MoKan'nya yang kini sudah duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengannya dan menatap judes kearahnya.

Dua saudari tiri menyebalkan yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak ada cantik-cantiknya itu, tapi yang sungguh dengan pedenya yang tidak ketulungan, mengklaim bahwa hanya mereka berdualah yang paling cantik didunia. Seriusan Kyuhyun mau semaput saja mendengarnya, ia yang jauh lebih cantik saja tidak sebegitunya.

"Kok, cuma nasi goreng?". Pertanyaan penuh ketidakterimaan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, membuat Kyuhyun jadi ingin sekali menabok mulut Eunhyuk yang penuh gusi itu. 'Sudah bagus dibuatkan sarapan,huh!'

"Nasi gorengnya polos lagi, jadi tidak selera". Cela Donghae sinis. Gadisikan itu tidak sadar apa kalau kata-katanya mengandung pelecehan terhadap makanan. Kyuhyun jadi tambah bernafsu untuk membantai semua ikan yang sebenarnya tidak berdosa, tapi sayangnya punya majikan yang tidak tau diri. Menyebalkan!

"Terus aku harus bilang apa? , wow gitu?". Sahut Kyuhyuna acuh tak acuh. Meski dalam hati, ia sudah tertawa setan melihat kedua MoKan bersaudara tersebut melotot sadis kearahnya.

"Hyukie-ah, Dongie-ah, sudah lebih baik kita makan saja. Tidak usah pedulikan upik abu menyedihkan itu". Mendengar suara tajam dan dingin dengannada dan tatapan meremehkan dari ummatirinya, apalagi dua gadis nyinyir yang jugaikut tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Mendadak hati Hati Kyuhyun jadi panas, ia jadi ingin menyumpal mulut ketiga penyihir hitam menyebalkan itu saat ini juga dengan 'Sambalado', makanan super pedas yang sangat digemari Changmin. Yang berasal dari negara tetangga sebelah yang punya komodo itu.

"Aku selesai". Ujar Kyuhyun datar, sembari berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Sebelum suara umma lampirnya mencegah niatnya. Oh, ayolah ia harus segera pergi, setidaknya sebelum obat itu bereaksi agar dia bisa pura-pura tidak tau.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum kami semua selesai, Kyuhyun-ah". Terdengar tajam dan dingin, tapi Kyuhyun mana mau peduli dengan ucapan sang umma tiri yang memang selalu seperti itu jika bicara padanya. Sudah biasa!.

"Kelamaan ..,", sahut Kyuhyun tak sabaran, meski jelas sekali Kyuhyun sengaja bertingkah acuh tak acuh. "Kalian saja belum makan sama sekali dari tadi, protes mulu sih bisanya". Lanjutnya sinis. Sembari menyeringai puas pada duo MoKan dan umma lampirnya.

"Kau ...,"

"Apa, Nyet? Mau protes? Itu fakta loh ya". Sela Kyuhyun dengan sok polos, memotong ucapan gadis bergummy smile yang wajahnya sudah merah saja karena menahan amarah.

"Sialan! Jangan memanggil ku monyet, brengsek!". Amuk Eunhyuk. Sepertinya rasa marahnya pada Kyuhyun sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Ia bahkan sudah ingin menampar kyuhyun kalau Danghae, saudari kembar tapi bedanya itu tidak menahannya. Enak saja dia dipanggil monyet, dia kan cantik masa dikatai monyet. Tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu monyet kok, tapi cuma 'Nyet' saja". Ralat Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tapi siapapun yang ada disitu tau kalau Kyuhyun tengah tertawa setan.

"Kau, evil! Lihat saja nanti akan kami balas kau". Ancam Donghae. Gadis berwajah childish itu menatap sadis Kyuhyun dengan penuh dendam kusumat, karena terakhir kali dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia melihat ikan kesayangannya dibantai Kyuhyun tanpa ampun untuk dijadikan makanan kucing liar diluar sana. Donghae bahkan menangis seharian penuh karenanya.

"Sudahlah aku mau berangkat, aku akan membereskannyasaat pulang kuliah nanti". Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ini bukan berarti Kyuhyun mengalah, jangan salah paham ia hanya ingin cepat pergi ke kampusnya.

"Jangan berani beranjak untuk pergi Kyuhyun-ah, sebelum kau minta maaf pada kedua putriku". Kata sang umma tiri dingin dengan menatap penuh intimidasi kearahnya. Tapi ucapan penyihir hitam itu hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dua noona tiri menyebalkannya itu.

"Yak! Gadis sialan kemari kau! Aku belum menghajarmu!". Teriak Eunhyuk. Ia masih bernafsu sepertinya untuk menghajar gadis manis yang menjadi dongsaeng ternistanya itu

"Awas kau evil! Aku akan membalasmu atas kematian ikan-ikan kesayanganku!". Teriak Donghae berapi-api. Nanti ia harus bisa membuat si gadis evil nangis darah. Setidaknya itu adalah balasan setimpal karena selalu menjadikan ikannya sebagai tumbal. Yang Donghae tidak sadar, bahwa itu juga sebenarnya karena dirinya.

"Sudah lebih baik ayo kita sarapan. Nanti kita pikirkan cara untuk membalasnya". Mendegar ucapan sang umma, kedua EunHae akhirnya bisa tenang kembali. Setelah sebelumnya jiwa siluman MoKan keduanya muncul kepermukaan. Untng belum seratus persen, coba kalau sudah. Kyuhyun bisa saja almarhum seketika. Tapi jangn lupa Kyuhyun itu evil jadi tidak masalah.

FLASHBACK OFF...

CROOOOTTTTTT...

KRIKK... KRIKKK... KRIKKKKK...

Kyuhyun cengo. Kejadiannyaterlalu cepat. Wajah yang tadi tengah tersenyum cerah itu kini terlihat bodoh. Otak gadis manis tersebut sepertinya masih dalam masa transisi, ia sedang membayangkan sang umma dan kedua noona tirinya yang sedang mules-mules karena perbuatannya. Tapi sesuatu yang basah berwarna coklat tiba-tiba saja mendarat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya danmembuatnya kotor. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua mata bonekanya. Saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya kotor karena genangan air yang ada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun sepertinya baru sadar, apalagi otak jeniusnya langsung memproses apa yang terjadi ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat sepuluh meter didepannya dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa menunggu lagi. Gadis manis itu langsung saja mendekati mobil mewah tersebut. Kyuhyun ingin memarahi sang pengemudi karena berani sekali pemilik mobil itu melintas tidak pelan-pelan, apa dia tidak melihat ada genangan air disitu dan ada orang yang berdiri disebelahnya?. PerasaanKyuhyun yang tadinya sedang bahagia, dalam sekejap kembali buruk jadinya. Siapapun pemilik mobil itu Kyuhyun berjanji akan membuat perhitungan. Karena dua kesalahan yang telah dibuat orang yang tak dikenal itu. Pertaman karena orang itu dengan tidak sopannya menyipratnya dengan genangan air kotor lewat mobilnya, tentu saja Kyuhyun gondokitu mengingatkan kejadian tadi pagi saat kedua noona nyinyirnya mengguyurnya. Kedua karena hal itu juga telah merusak kesenangannya yang sedang membayangkan ketiga penyihir jejadian yang saat ini sedang menderita sakit perit karenanya jadi tertunda. Jadi orang itu harus tanggung jawab. Yah, meski sebenarnya ini hanya persepsi sepihak Kyuhyun saja sih. Tapi biar saja kyuhyun sudah terlajur gondok. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa tangan takdir baru saja memulai menorehkan jalan cerita untuk dilakoninya.

.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
